Olhar 43
by Fioccos
Summary: Os pensamentos de Ron em uma folha de pergaminho que relata um parte de sua vida e como Hermione foi umportante para ele. Minha primeira fic, foi escrita a uns 4 anos atrás e me assustei quando vi que nunca tinha publicado ela, por isso nao reparem se es


Eu estava no sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Logo iria me formar e toda vez que eu pensava nisto eu me sentia triste. Não triste por deixar de viver naquele castelo, mas triste de saber que eu não veria mais o meu amor todos os dias. De estudar com ela, dos incansáveis goros de tricô para s elfos, das vezes que ela brigava comigo por causa de coisas bobas.

Mas principalmente do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos, da sua maneira de andar, dos seus delicados cachos que ficavam na altura dos ombros, do seu corpo quentinho e cheio de curvas insinuantes que tantas vezes me deixara perturbado, mas que nunca ousei a tentar toca-lo de uma maneira diferente e provocante.

_Seu corpo é fruto proibido_

_É a chave de todo pecado_

_E da libido, e prum garoto introvertido_

_Como eu, é a pura perdição._

_É um lago negro, o seu olhar_

_É água pura de beber, se envenenar_

_Nas suas curvas derrapar, sair da estrada_

_E morrer no mar. (no mar)_

Todos os dias eu ficava observando ela durante horas, e acabava me perdendo em pensamentos onde tínhamos casado, morávamos em uma casa de campo e tínhamos um cachorro.

O sorriso dela me fazia entrar em sonhos as vezes provocantes, ou simples. Eu nunca entendi muito bem como aquele sorriso de menina mulher me deixava assim. Talvez por sempre ter desejado ela, de dos meus onze anos e não ter dado conta de demonstrar isso. Ou porque ela é e sempre foi a flor mais bonita e perfumada que eu já vi.

Ela consegue de uma maneira inusitada que eu faça coisas que eu jamais sonhei que seria capaz de fazer. Mas eu não me importo pois estou com total dispor para ela.

_É perigoso o seu sorriso,_

_É um sorriso assim jocoso, impreciso,_

_diria misterioso, indecifrável, riso de mulher._

_Não sei se é caça ou caçadora,_

_Se é Diana ou Afrodite, ou se é Brigite,_

_Stephanie de Mônaco, aqui estou_

_inteiro ao seu dispor. (princesa)_

As vezes fico pensando, porque demorei tanto tempo para poder me declarar? Será que eu era tão bobo de não perceber o que ela sentia por mim?

Um dia quando fazíamos a ronda pela escola, resolvemos ir a torre de astronomia. Foi lá que ela me disse que eu tinha um olhar diferente, hipnotizante, meigo e sincero, mas ela afirmou não saber o real motivo de se sentir ao atraída pelos meus olhos.

Eu simplesmente disse que só ela conhecia aquele olhar. O olhar 43, que ela seria a única em toda a minha vida. A partir daquele momento começamos a namorar. Eu não acreditava que tinha perdido tanto tempo.

Eu não me importava com os comentários de censura dos meus amigos, pois se antes eu estava junto da minha Mi, agora é que não nos separávamos mesmo. Todos diziam que não fazíamos mais nada a não ser ficar um com o outro, mas eu não me importava mesmo, a única coisa que eu queria era ficar para sempre com a Mi.

Eu me sentia feliz, pois a Mi parou de dar bola para os garotos que se aproximavam dela, e até a se corresponder menos com o Krum, e sempre me dizia em um tom doce que foi o meu olhar 43 que a havia conquistado, e que antes ela só dava bola para só outros garotos para me deixar com ciúmes, e é claro que com bastante sucesso ela conseguia.

_Pobre de mim, invento rimas assim_

_pra você, e um outro vem em cima_

_e você nem pra me escutar._

_Pois acabou, não vou rimar_

_coisa nenhuma_

_Agora vai como sair_

_Eu já não quero nem saber_

_Se vai caber ou vão me censurar (será)_

_E pra você eu deixo apenas_

_Meu olhar 43,_

_Aquele assim meio de lado_

_Já saindo_

_Indo embora, louco por você (que pena)_

_Que desperdício!_

Hoje eu e a Mi estamos casados, e moramos em uma casa de campo, também temos um cachorro, e a Mi está esperando o nosso primeiro bebe. Mas antes disso brigamos muito, fizemos as pazes, fomos ao baile de formatura juntos, fomos felizes, brigamos mais, fizemos as pazes de novo, trabalhamos, compramos a nossa casa e nos casamos.

Hoje posso afirmar sem a menos sombra de duvida que eu amo a Hermione mais que a minha própria vida, e é a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido foi ela ter aparecido para mim e me completado.

Nós nos completamos, ela com seu jeito sério e formal, sempre preocupada com as contas, o trabalho; e eu com este jeito desleixado que vive se esquecendo dessas coisas burocráticas que tem que ser feitas.

É por isso que damos tão certo, como eu disse um completa o outro, eu a deixo mais relaxada e ela me deixa mais pé no chão.

A única coisa que eu digo é que isso tudo valeu a pena e ainda vale, e que passaria por todas as crises de ciúmes e raivas que eu passei só para estar perto da Mione hoje, por estar construindo uma vida com ela, uma família.


End file.
